Of Wolves and Fellowship-The Lord of The Rings
by TheWargOfArda
Summary: He felt his eyes turn yellow and veins black,he looked to the hobbit and girl beside smiled as he noticed theirs were the same. The pull of the moon turned them into ... wolves? What would happen if three of the fellowship could turn into wolves...Wolfbloods and Wolfranger. 10th walker. No Legomance here (sorry legomance lovers)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **I'm starting this story at Bree to help with the story-line and plot. This is my second fanfic but my first one was a complete disaster so I deleted it. Thanks to horseyay for reviewing it. There is a strong Wolfblood influence in the story if you do not know what Wolfblood is it is a TV program about two teenager called Maddy and Rhydian who are Wolfbloods. A Wolfblood is a person who can turn into a wolf.

_**Thoughts**_

_Elvish_

_Singing_

**Disclaimer** I do not own Lord of the Rings or Wolfblood I only own Moréfindiel and any other ocs in later chapters. Moréfindiel translates to Keira in English. Or anything you don't recognize from either the lotr books or movies.

On with the story

Chapter 1: Bree and Wolfbloods

Knock, knock, knock!

"What'd you want?" came the voice of the old gatekeeper of Bree." Hobbits four Hobbits what's more out of the Shire by your talk. What business brings you to Bree?" He continued.

"We wish to stay at the inn, our business is our own," replied Frodo

Alright young sir I meant no offence it's my job to ask questions after nightfall there's talk of strange folk abroad can't be too careful," Said the gate keeper letting them in.

As they walked into Bree the scent of a Wolfblood filled Pippin's nose. As they got closer to the Prancing Pony the scent grew stronger. As Pippin followed Merry, Frodo and Sam into the inn he soon forgot about the other Wolfblood as the sweet smell of ale filled his nose. After Frodo talked to Barliman and Barliman told them he hadn't seen Gandalf in six months they sat down with ale.

On the far side of the room tucked away in a corner was a Dúnadan Ranger or a wolfranger. Being a wolf Ranger his sense of smell was more refined and had sensed the hobbits as they were walking up the road to Bree. _**Gandalf said there would only be two hobbits not four and he said absolutely nothing about a Wolfblood Hobbit. **_The Rangers grey eyes, hinted with the yellow of a wolf, never left the dark haired hobbit the one carrying the Ring. He thought back to his conversation with Gandalf," I have a task for you Strider, I need you to go to the Prancing Pony in the village of Bree and meet to Hobbits. I should already be there but if I'm delayed escort them to Rivendell. One is a bit plump with blonde hair his name is Samwise Gamgee or Sam as he prefers. The other is dark haired with blue eyes and you will be able to sense evil about him but his heart is a pure as anything. He will have a sense if evil about due to the ring he is carrying. He will be going by Mr Underhill but his real name is Frodo Baggins, Bilbo Baggins nephew."

"That fellows done not but stare at you since we got here," the voice of Sam reached him tucked away in his corner. _**Thank Eru one of them noticed I had expected the Wolfblood hobbit to have stared at me long ago but I guess the ale distracted him from the other wolfish presence.**_ Frodo then turned around and noticed him, He took in a scruffy beard and grey-yellow eyes light up by his pipe. "That man in the corner who is he?" Frodo asked Butterbur

"He's one of them Rangers, dangerous folk they are wandering the wilds, what his real name is I've never heard but round here he's know as Strider and once I heard him being called Wolf probably due to his eyes," Barliman Butterbur told Frodo before rushing off to serve another customer.

"Baggins? Sure I know a Baggins he's over there Frodo Baggins," Pippin told the men crowed around him.

"Pippin!" cried Frodo making his way over and grabbing the foolish Took by the shoulder.

"Steady on Frodo," said Pippin pushing Frodo backwards.

Frodo fell and landed on his back and the Ring, which had been "safely" tucked away in his pocket like Bilbo bad on his adventure to Erebor, went flying out his pocket and landed on his finger then he simply vanished. Strider immediately started searching for him and found him under his table.

"You draw far to much attention to yourself Mr Underhill," He said with a hard note on his voice then dragged Frodo into a room and started extinguishing the candles

"I can avoid be seen if I wish but to disappear entirely that is a rare gift," Strider said removing his hood showing a scruffy beard and yellow eyes, like a wolf.

"Who are you?" Frodo asked to yellow eyed man.

"Are you frightened?" Strider asked the hobbit

"Yes, your eyes are the most disturbing,"

"That is not what I meant but you are not nearly frightened enough, I know what hunts you,"

Suddenly the door was thrown open and Sam shouted" Let him go or I'll have you longshanks,"

"You have a stout heart little hobbit but that will not save you now," Strider told Sam then turning to Frodo." you can no longer wait for the wizard they are coming."

Later on that night the shrieks of the Nazgul could be heard from the hobbit original room.

"What are they?" Frodo asked Strider.

"They were once men, great kings of men then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question, one by one falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will. They are the .Neither neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the ring drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you." Strider told them his yellow eyes watching the Nazguls taking off on their horses into the first light of dawn.

"Well, that's very cheerful," Pippin said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Now is not the time for sarcastic comments Hobbit," The Ranger replied.

"Sorry," Pippin said feeling rather like a puppy that had been scolded by its master or more appealing to him a wolf put in his place by an alpha male.

"Now let's get packing for a 12 day journey." Strider said to the hobbits all of them awake now.

"Where are we going?" asked Merry

"No time to waste tell you later on we must make all haste, it's a twelve day journey and we have no horses ,save the poor old pony, which is rather a pain as it would take about ten days horseback, but never mind," Strider told Merry depart to move on a quick as possible before the Ringwraiths came back.

So they moved out of the peaceful village of Bree and of to Imladris or Rivendell but of course the hobbit didn't know that he was leading them to Rivendell. By midday they were getting closer to a patch of woodland.

As they approached the woodland the sound of hooves came racing towards them from the woods. The Hobbits turned and started to run but Strider stood still and said to the horse," Moréfindiel!" The horse then emerged completely from the shadows after halting at the edge when he said her name. The hobbits by this time had stopped running and turned to look at the horse. The horse was a pure black mare with a glossy black coat and silken black mane and tail not a single hair on this horse was out of place, not a single twig was caught in her mane or tail nor leaves caught in her fetlocks. She walked straight up to the Ranger and let him stroke her face. "Moréfindiel, where have you been these past few years you naughty girl," Strider said gently to the horse her velvety muzzle nuzzling his cheek. Suddenly Moréfindiel's nostrils flared as Frodo came up next to Strider. "Easy, easy girl, he won't harm you. How on Arda can a hobbit hurt such a big girl anyways," Strider soothed the mare. "Why is she reacting like this?" Frodo asked.

"Because she is descended from the Black Horses of Morgul, the horses used by the Nazgul, except they only use the stallions as the mares are too hard to control. The horses of Morgul are also able to sense the ring."

"Oh" was all Frodo could say. By now Moréfindiel was calmed by the words of her master.

"Come on we are camping in the woods." He told the Hobbits.

Further on in the woods his wolfish hearing picked up the Hobbits chatter

"How do we know the Strider is a friend of Gandalf's I mean come on his horse is a black horse of Morgul?"Merry questioned Frodo.

"I'm sure a servant of the enemy would look fairer feel fouler," Frodo said to Merry

"He's foul enough," Merry said under his breath but not too quiet for wolf ears.

"Where is he leading us?" butted in Sam.

"To Imladris or in common tongue Rivendell Master Gamgee," Strider told them making them fully aware that he could hear them.

"Curse wolfish hearing," muttered Pippin

"I heard that young Garaveg," Strider called out to him.

"What's a Garaveg? "Asked Pippin

"Garaveg means Lowell which means ... well it means something to do with you young Hobbit," He replied.

"But what does it mean Strider," Asked Merry

"None of your business that what it means, "He said in reply feeling his eyes slowly begin change yellow with the nearing of the full moon. "Come on we need to set up camp," Strider said.

As the moon began to rise Strider vanished off into the woods and Pippin not a few minutes later in the opposite direction. Strider wandered through the woods waiting for the moons beams to filter through the leaves of the trees and trigger the transformation. As he reached the Moon Clearing as it was known to the Rangers as on full moons the moons light reflected back on the still lake in the centre. The Moon Clearing was surrounded by birch and oak trees and the lake had willow trees dotted around it their branches reaching out and dipping in the cool lake that was the colour of the sky whether it was blue, grey or black. Clumps of wild flowers were spread around the place. The Moon Clearing, his favourite place to spend the full moon. When he reached the lake in the middle he became aware of eyes on him. He turned around and came face to face with a small, honey coloured wolf. "Hello Pippin," Strider said softly to wolf. Then Pippin started growling at him. Saying nothing the Ranger turned back around and looked up at the moon, then turning back to Pippin kneeled down on the grassy floor of the clearing and let the moon turn his grey eyes to the yellow of the wolf and his veins black before changing his shape to a largish dark brown wolf with a scar across his chest and scars across his back. Pippin then lay down and revealed his throat to the older and larger wolf to show that he wouldn't fight and would accept his authority. Strider stepped back to show the other wolf he could to get up the beckoned, in a wolfish way, to follow him. Pippin did so as Strider started to run towards the other end of the clearing where there was a cave big enough for a man to stand up in. The two wolves entered it and Strider lead Pippin through winding dark paths. After five minutes they reached the most beautiful place ever. It was a lagoon that seemed to sparkle in the moons rays. Along the lagoon there were the other wolves. One was grey with a white under belly and chest; the other two were brown with a hint of red in their coat and white chests. Strider padded over to them while Pippin stood still taking in the beauty of the lagoon. _**Even more beautiful than the Moon Clearing.**_ A short in front of him jerked him out of his thoughts and he scampered forwards to catch up with Strider. If he had been a Hobbit that minute his cheeks would have been bright red with embarrassment. The two wolves made their way over to the three others. The five wolves made their way back up the winding tunnels to The Moon Clearing were the moon was no longer visible in the mirror like lake. After brief goodbyes Pippin and Strider made their way back to camp while the other three vanished back to the lagoon. They arrived back to camp just as the sun's rays peeked through the trees triggering the transformation back to human and hobbit.

"That was fun," said Pippin breathlessly, "I've always wished to have someone to share the full moon and dark moon with, cause none of the other hobbits in the whole of the Shire even Merry never knew," He continued.

"Well Fate must have heard your pleas for someone like you, but I am not exactly the same, you are a Wolfblood, born with the wolf in your veins but only showing at thirty while I am a wolf Ranger, a Dúnedan Ranger blessed with the wolf in my blood by the valor but none of that matters, I suppose as we both change into wolves and if we both slit our hands the blood would be red, well maybe black in our case. Anyways enough with talk them fat lazy hobbits need to get up so Pippin I need you to empty Merry's water skin over his face and hopefully his shrieks of surprise will wake up Frodo and Samwise, "Strider told Pippin, "Oh and Lowell means Little Wolf,"

"Ok to pouring water over Merry and that Lowell means Little Wolf oh and also I'm going to tell Sam them that you called them lazy and fat."

"You do that now wake up Merry we've got 11 days left till Rivendell so move it,"

So Pippin took his cousins water skin ,unscrewed the top and empties all the cold, wet water over Merry's peaceful face jolting him up from his peaceful sleep shrieking so high pitched Pippin and Strider were forced to cover their ears and Frodo and Sam were jolted out of sleep as well

"What is it, Merry,"

"Pippin you little idiot what the hell did you do that for I'm going to kill you,"

"Calm down Meriadoc, He was only filling out my orders as we really need to get moving for Rivendell and with four hobbits and a pony it will take about three days to ross the Midgewater Marshes ,we will have to skip breakfast and have lunch whenever. " Strider told him.

"You put him up for this?"

"Yup and did anyone tell you, you scream like a Nazgul."

* * *

**A/N Hope you enjoyed chapter one. Chapter two will be up hopefully within a couple of weeks. Weathertop and the Flight to the Ford and a bit in Rivendell will be in the next chapter. I have some good ideas for when the Fellowship leave Rivendell including an orc attack resulting in capture,a lot of wolfing out not just on full maybe an appearance from the famed Captian Jack Sparrow (maybe)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hope you enjoyed the first chapter I'm just going to keep this short cause I hate typing author's notes.**

**On with the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own lotr or Wolfblood I only own Moréfindiel and Atlanta.**

_**Thoughts**_

_**Elvish**_

Singing

"_Yup and did anyone tell you, you scream like a Nazgul?"_

After a short argument, and one piece of bacon each, they set off again for Rivendell. Before long the hobbit stopped and started unpacking the pony, which Sam had decided to call Bill.

"Gentleman, we don't stop 'till nightfall,"

"What 'bout breakfast?" asked Pippin

"You've already had it," Strider replied beginning to feel a bit confused but refused to let it show in his eyes.

"We've had one yes what about _second _breakfast," the young Wolfblood argued back.

To Pippins disappointment Strider didn't retaliate but simply walked away. A few second later an apple flew over the bush and landed in Merry's hand then another flew over and hit Pippin on the forehead.

"Come on," snapped Merry still sulking with Pippin over the water incident earlier that morning.

After a few hours of walking and random chatter between Frodo and Merry, Frodo and Sam, Pippin and Frodo, Sam and Pippin, Sam and Merry and a little bit between Merry and Pippin as Merry was beginning to forgive Pippin, they reached the Midge Water Marshes.

The Midge Water Marshes was a festering, stinking marshland as far the eye can see with loads of biting, pesky midges hence giving the marshes the name _Midge _Water Marshes. It was hard work navigating a safe path through the marshes. _**Not as difficult as the Dead Marshes**_. Strider gave a little laugh.

"Hey,it's not funny and I don't even know how you saw me falling into the stinky water," Complained Pippin.

"I wasn't that I was laughing about Garaveg, but thanks for telling me that you fell over," Strider replied. After that chatter fell and the only sounds the Hobbits made were –Yuck, Ewww, Urrgg and sometimes a splash of someone tripping over something under the muddy surface. After three hours of torture they came to a rather large patch of proper grass, not that weedy yucky stuff that the Hobbits wished never to see again.

"I'm off to hunt, stays here don't wander or else you'll probably fall into one the many bottomless pits around, Back soon," Strider told them. When he left Merry rolled out the bedrolls while Sam started the fire and Frodo just sat down and stared at the stars and Pippin sat some distance away from the fire to stop it triggering the change from man, well hobbit, to wolf.

Away from the patch of ground they called camp in a small woodland Strider was hunting. He had a deer in his sights, a juicy tender deer. He kneeled down on the ground like he did at The Moon Clearing and just like at The Moon Clearing changed into his wolf form, his superior form. Padding quietly towards the deer grazing peacefully completely unaware that her life was going to end once the dark brown wolf pounced. He mustered all his strength and leapt on the deer, which was about the size of a pony, and using the knife he had slipped into his mouth before changing stabbed the deer in the back of the neck, after a few seconds struggling the beast began to fall and Strider leapt off and changed back to a Dúnedan Ranger, even though he was still one when he was wolf, a human Dúnedan Ranger. Strider strung the deer over his shoulders and headed back to camp, even though it would be easier to carry in wolf form he just couldn't risk and of The Hobbits minus Pippin see him transforming as in the marshes the was no greenery or bushes besides the patch of woodland where he hunted the deer. Once he stepped out the woods the Hobbit would be able to spot his outline. When he arrived back at camp a layer of mist had lay down of the surface of the marshy water. The Hobbits were lying about in various places bored and starving. Frodo and Sam huddled together besides the fire Merry not far from them and Pippin still some distance away from the fire. It came as a shock to Pippin when Strider walked straight up to the fire but them he remembered Strider had told him that he wasn't a Wolfblood, like himself, but a Wolf Ranger so he must be able to stop the fire from activating the change into wolf.

Strider started to skin the deer to get down to the lovely tender flesh, if he had been travelling by himself he wouldn't have bothered cooking he wouldn't even have carried it back to camp he would just have stayed in wolf form after the kill and eat it on the spot to prevent leading any mongrel foxes to his camp. But he was with three Hobbits who would point blank refuse to eat raw meat, _**Pippin on the other hand probably would but never mind. **_So he finished skinning and cut off the good bits of meat for the hobbits giving Frodo the best as he would need to save his strength to carry the ring for another 10 and a bit days. Strider plated up the deer in the wooden bowls Sam brought and in his iron bowl, a gift from Elrond as he used to complain about getting splinters in his food from his wooden one and didn't have time to smoothen it out so Elrond made him a smooth iron one, remarkably light iron so he began to suspect mithril was mixed into it. After dinner they all sat down in different places clumped together Frodo, Sam and Merry beside the fire, Strider a little way off and Pippin not far from Strider, after having accepting him as his alpha showed more respect to the Ranger than the other did. Before long The Hobbits fell into a peaceful sleep. Only Strider stayed up and started softly singing to himself

The leaves were long, the grass was green,  
The hemlock-umbels tall and fair,  
And in the glade a light was seen  
Of stars in shadow shimmering.  
Tinúviel was dancing there  
To music of a pipe unseen,  
And light of stars was in her hair,  
And in her raiment glimmering.

There Beren came from mountains cold,  
And lost he wandered under leaves,  
And where the Elven-river rolled  
He walked alone and sorrowing.  
He peered between the hemlock-leaves  
And saw in wonder flowers of gold  
Upon her mantle and her sleeves,  
And her hair like shadow following.

Enchantment healed his weary feet  
That over hills were doomed to roam;  
And forth he hastened, strong and fleet,  
And grasped at moonbeams glistening.  
Through woven woods in Elvenhome  
She lightly fled on dancing feet,  
And left him lonely still to roam  
In the silent forest listening.

He heard there oft the flying sound  
Of feet as light as linden-leaves,  
Or music welling underground,  
In hidden hollows quavering.  
Now withered lay the hemlock-sheaves,  
And one by one with sighing sound  
Whispering fell the beachen leaves  
In the wintry woodland wavering.

He sought her ever, wandering far  
Where leaves of years were thickly strewn,  
By light of moon and ray of star  
In frosty heavens shivering.  
Her mantle glinted in the moon,  
As on a hill-top high and far  
She danced, and at her feet was strewn  
A mist of silver quivering.

When winter passed, she came again,  
And her song released the sudden spring,  
Like rising lark, and falling rain,  
And melting water bubbling.  
He saw the elven-flowers spring  
About her feet, and healed again  
He longed by her to dance and sing  
Upon the grass untroubling.

Again she fled, but swift he came.  
Tinúviel! Tinúviel!  
He called her by her elvish name;  
And there she halted listening.  
One moment stood she, and a spell  
His voice laid on her: Beren came,  
And doom fell on Tinúviel  
That in his arms lay glistening.

As Beren looked into her eyes  
Within the shadows of her hair,  
The trembling starlight of the skies  
He saw there mirrored shimmering.  
Tinúviel the elven-fair,  
Immortal maiden elven-wise,  
About him cast her shadowy hair  
And arms like silver glimmering.

Long was the way that fate them bore,  
O'er stony mountains cold and grey,  
Through halls of iron and darkling door,  
And woods of nightshade morrowless.  
The Sundering Seas between them lay,  
And yet at last they met once more,  
And long ago they passed away  
In the forest singing sorrowless

"Who is she, that woman you sing of," asked Frodo who had woken up.

"She is the Lady Luthien and elven maiden who gave her love to a mortal man," Strider told Frodo

"What happened to her, "asked Frodo getting curious now

"She died," He replied simply then turning back to the Hobbit, "Get some sleep Frodo it's still another ten days till Rivendell."

**(A/N) I know this is kind of the middle of the chapter but I am going to start writing in Povs. Mainly Aragorn, Pippin and Atlanta (When she gets introduced, which is soon.) Maybe a couple from Boromir, Frodo and Gandalf. **

**Aragorn's POV**

Frodo fell asleep later on leaving me alone with my thoughts. I haven't been to Rivendell for about 2 years now only dropping by for 10 minutes here and there to see Her. I looked over to Pippin and Merry lying on the swampy ground, they would like the twins. My thoughts then drifted back to Elladan and Elrohir and all the pranks we pulled on Glorfindel when we got bored, Elladan and Elrohir teaching me sword fighting and of course when we stole Erestor's clothes he was going to wear to dinner so had to wear his torn robes as we had torn up all his clothes. I gave a laugh at that memory. "What are you laughing at Strider?" Frodo asked me.

"Just a memory about an elf having to shown up to dinner in torn robes," I replied to him and gave another laugh," Also when we dyed another elf's hair purple, and when we nearly set the library on fire," I told him.

"Who are we?" Frodo asked me obviously getting curious as I think the impression I made on them made them think I was grim and hard but I'm not it's just cause in the wild with Nazguls on your tail there is not time for jokes and pranks.

"We is me and my two foster brothers, the twin sons of Elrond,"

"Oh," was all Frodo said in reply there was obviously a lot of thoughts going round his head.

"Frodo how about you wake the others up and we get an earlier start so as we can get to Rivendell slightly earlier if we have no delays," I told Frodo

"How to I wake them up, just shake them,"

"No, pour my water skin over Pippin head, no Sam's head cause I don't want to see Pippin reaction," I told him as the worst that could happen was that Pippin would wolf out and he had told me on the full moon that no other hobbit, not even his parents, knew he was a Wolfblood.

So Frodo did as I requested and poured my water skin over Sam's head and luckily his screams weren't like a Nazguls like Merry. But Sam did complain more than Merry and completely ignored me the rest of time even though it could have been Frodo's idea (which it wasn't but still it could have been.)

After a breakfast cooked by Sam, which was one rasher of bacon each again, we set off.

Pippin's POV

We set off again and after a few hours of falling over and Merry's complaints we finally escaped the evil clutches of the Midge Water Marshes. I think Strider was glad to leave them behind as well although he would never admit it. To be honest I've noticed a change in him, he doesn't seem so grim and he seems happier. Probably as we are going to Rivendell, know I would be happy if I hadn't been home for ages, but then again Mum has been nagging me more than ever as i keep disappearing on full moons, and refusing to go to bonfires and being lazy on dark moons. I wish mum knew why I kept vanishing one night every month and was lazy one day every month but I can't as my dad might freak out and turn me away, even though I don't think he would.

I was so lost in thought I didn't notice Strider had stopped until I nearly banged into Bill's backside.

"Why have we stopped?" I asked Merry.

"I dunno Strider just said wait here and he scampered off over there," Merry told me pointing randomly to some bushes.

**A/N Finally we get to meet Atlanta.**

Atlanta's POV

I was resting under some bushes tending to my injured leg, gently touching it didn't feel broken but then I was no healer, just a Rhunic outcast. I was cast out because of my blood. Wolfblood. The ones who cast me out didn't see me transform properly, they just saw my emerald green eyes turn yellow and my veins turn black, then they cast me out my own_ father_ cast me out, not long after he murdered my mother cause she had a child with someone else, a Wolfblood. Just thinking of that made fresh tears fall down my pale cheeks especially as I never got to hear my mother's side of the story. I so wish I had. Suddenly a familiar scent caught my nose, bringing me out of my misery. It was of horses, wolf and old boot leather, as well as the usual man scent. It was Estel! Wait what was his ranger name, oh yes I remember Strider, to other men or to the vast majority of Rangers, Wolf.

I tried to stand up to show him where I was, but my stupid leg prevented me from doing that, and the fact that my cloak was too long so I nearly tripped back down on the grassy surface. But somehow I managed to struggle to my feet and limp from behind the bush.

"Wolf!" I called out gladly spotting the Wolf Ranger heading in my direction.

Aragorn's POV

I heard a soft feminine voice call out, "Wolf," Recognising it immediately as Atlanta. Her cloak reached the ground and was splattered with mud. Her long white hair was tangled and her emerald eyes were filled with sadness and anger. "Atlanta," I began but was interrupted by the footsteps of four Hobbits.

"Strider, what's going on?"

"Who is that?"

"Why have we stopped?"

"when can we stop for elevenses?"

They wouldn't shut up.

"One question at a time please." I told the hobbit.

"Sam what's going in is that we are taking a break from travelling, Frodo this is Atlanta, Merry we have stopped because Atlanta here, who is now a member of this tiny company, is injured and Pippin just shut up about food."I replied to all their annoying questions in one very long sentence.

Ignoring the hobbits I turned to Atlanta, "I'll sort out your leg and you can tell me what happened later,"

She didn't argue so I took my pack off my back and took out some herbs and a bandage, then crushed the herbs mixed them up with a bit off water, layered them on the badage and wrapped it round her leg.

"You can ride Moréfindiel; it will allow your leg to heal quicker and won't slow us down any."

**A/N so that was chapter two i hope it was alright,last chapter had 21 views,well 22 including the view that i did on my chapter will have the Attack On Rivendell and the Flight to The Ford.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n Hey guys its chapter 3 now. Updating may be every 2-3 weeks as I'm doing it from school.**

**I know I didn't have much with Atlanta in the last chapter so this chapter is mainly Atlanta.**

**For those who don't know Estel is Aragorn's foster name and it means hope in elvish.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own lotr or Wolfblood I only own Moréfindiel and Atlanta and Elenil **

**Thoughts**

_Elvish_

**Singing**

Atlanta's POV

So Estel, oops Strider or Wolf, lifted me up onto Moréfindiel, without a saddle I might add. It's not that I can't ride, I can ride one of the best in Rhun, it's just that Moréfindiel is a tamed Black horse of Morgul and I'm riding her bareback, which does nothing to help my confidence. I have a feeling the only reason I'm not sitting on the ground watching Moréfindiel trot up to Strider is that he told her to keep me on her back no matter what. Oh well I guess I'm going to have to tell him what happened to me, why I'm here just outside the Midge Water Marshes in the West, rather than in the East in my home country. So Strider is walking along side me at Moréfindiel's head. "How did you meet Strider, Lady Atlanta?" Sam asked me.

"It was actually only a few years ago, you see. Strider was on some business for Gandalf tracking down Gollum and his travels lead him to The Dead Marshes, but instead of going through the marshes he…" I began to tell him but then Strider interrupted.

"It was better to go north around the marshes because knowing the little trickster by the time I crossed the damned marshes he would have been on the other side, so I went north and meet Atlanta on the outskirts of South Mirkwood, and the reason I interrupted your _loud _speech was because we need to keep quiet so we don't alert the Nazgul to our location,"

So we kept quiet because an angry Strider is more fearful than facing 10,000 orcs .Me and Sam ceased all conversation and silence settled over our group. After hours of walking we finally crested a hill. There not far in front of us was Weathertop. Standing there on top of the hill, the watch tower of Amon Sul. I could tell Pippin, who Strider told me in elvish, was a Wolfblood or Wolfhobbit in Pippin's case. I remember when Arwen and the twins spent hours laboriously teaching me the beautiful language of the Elves. That would have been the year before I met Strider. Speaking of Arwen I think she fancies Strider. I wonder what she would be like as queen, but that might never happen if Sauron is not defeated.

"Why are you so upset, m'lady?" Pippin asked me.

"Nothing just thinking about what might happen if Sauron gets his black hands on that godforsaken band of gold your friend has." I replied to him careful to keep my voice cheerful-ish but couldn't stop the hard edge creeping through, like mist from the horizon.

"So ,changing the subject please tell me about the Shire, I've never been as my travels, as little as they are, have never taken me to the Shire but I have heard how beautiful it is," I asked all the Hobbits to try and get Frodo to speak, he must have heard my words.

The order of their chatter came out so mixed, I couldn't make out who said what.

"Well, it's full of hills, grass fields, flowers, crops, little rivers..."

"Woods, markets, Long bottom leaf, ale…"

Don't forget The Green Dragon."

"Bilbo, Bag end…"

"Gaffer, the Brandywine River,"

"Ok, I think I need to go visit myself then," I told them.

The Hobbits just wouldn't stop chatting, and we were completely exposed to anything, from my perch, on Moréfindiel's back, I could see Strider's eyes begin to turn yellow, something I know from my own experience happens, on full moons, when angry and when commanded, and I don't think he's commanding it and it was the full moon a few days ago so that must mean, he's angry.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked him

"Do you mean why my eyes are yellow?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, I'm a wolfranger, as you know, not a Wolfblood which means my eyes sometimes turn yellow at night, but we will be setting up camp in a couple minutes when we reach Weathertop." He told me, thankfully.

So we arrived at Weathertop, Strider asked Moréfindiel, in elvish to lie down so I could slide off.

"It's like she actually understands you, Strider," Merry said to Strider. I watched his reaction, his mouth tightened from the relaxed frown, if a frown can be called relaxed, into a hard scowl a look which looked right on Strider.

"Black horses are smarter than most, especially Shire ponies," He replied to Merry, the yellow in his eyes had vanished. A small smile began to slowly creep across his face, so small only me and pippin saw it. "As you insulted my horse, I shall have to punish you," Strider said to Merry, the hard edge completely gone, in fact in sounded like he was struggling not to laugh.

"What do you mean punish?" Merry asked. Strider said nothing, but I could tell he was plotting something; I went up to him and whispered in his ear "Dirt bath,"

Strider started to laugh. The Dirt Bath was a pit of mud, dust and just general dirt.

I then walked over to Pippin and whispered in his ear, "Tell Merry to take off his jacket, and top but to keep his trousers,"

Pippin nodded and went off to carry out this task. Once Merry had done this Strider picked him up and dropped him into the Dirt Bath. Due to the rainfall a few days ago the Dirt Bath was nearly like a proper bath filled with dirt. Merry was standing up to his waist in the thick mud. The mud was spattered over his chest in his hair and on his face. I looked over and saw Strider laughing his head off before long I had joined in. Pippin took one look at Merry and he too started to laugh. Sam didn't approve but Frodo was struggling to hide his amusement. Merry tried to climb out but slipped back in causing us to start again on a fresh peal of laughter. It felt good to laugh again and I reckon Strider felt better laughing. After a few attempts Merry managed to get out and to my surprise he actually started laughing. Then I Merry tried to push Strider in but being a Wolfblood, sorry Wolf Ranger he leapt to the side and Merry nearly fell back in. So while Pippin went off to help Merry clean himself off, Frodo went over to his bedroll and fell asleep and Sam went over to Merry and began to help Pippin clean Merry. I went over and sat beside Strider. "Hi," He said without even looking up.

"What you thinking about?" I asked him, I could tell he was thinking.

"About, well about Rivendell."

"I miss Rivendell too, last time I was there would have been the year before I met you, Arwen and the twins spent ages teaching me elvish, and I return the twins wanted me to teach them some curses in Rhunic,"

"That would be the twins,"

I noticed he didn't mention Arwen.

"Elrond missed you," I told him

"Probably not missed, more dreading my return cause when I do me and the twins will constantly be pranking everyone especially Erestor,"

"I didn't think you would be the pranking sort," Sam said, I never noticed that sneaky hobbit creep up.

"It's not my fault, blame my brothers," Strider told Sam.

"You have brothers?" asked Sam, I noticed Strider had gone really quiet, I remember he hated being reminded that the twins were only his foster brothers and that his sister, my best friend ever, had died about 10 years ago. It was about then I remember Arwen telling me that was when Strider was away more often and for longer.

"Sort of brothers," I replied for him. He gave me a slight nod in thanks.

Then he stood up and walked over to his pack, I followed in curiosity.

"Who are they for?" I asked him,

"The hobbits,"

"Ok," I was doubtful why would he give hobbits, swords.

"Merry, Pippin come over here, you to Sam and Frodo," He called out to them," Im going to look around take these," Strider passed them small swords.

"What about me?" I asked him,

"Stay with the hobbits, the Ringwraiths are close," Strider lowered his voice as not to alert the hobbits, but I bet Pippin heard.

"What are you doing?" Frodo's voice awakened me from my sleep filled with memories about _that day_, I'm going to have to tell Estel soon, maybe not till Rivendell so I only have to say it once to Estel, Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen, then Gandalf will probably want to hear and so will Elrond.

"Sausages, tomatoes, nice crispy bacon," Came the voice of Merry then from my patch of stone and grass I watched Frodo stamp the fire out then a second later the most horrifying screech filled my ears. Thank goodness I wasn't using Eolas or my super wolfish hearing. I struggled to get to my feet as my leg was still in pain. Luckily for me Moréfindiel came up with a bridal this time and lay down so I could crawl over to her and get on her back, just in time as Frodo put on the Ring to escape the Ringwraiths. Next thing I know the Witch King drove his MORGUL Blade into the rock. Then Frodo started screaming in pain, as we could only see the rock but the Nazguls could see Frodo. Moréfindiel reared up and caught the attention of the Ringwraiths, stupid horse, it was then I noticed Merry and Pippin were lying on the ground pretending to be unconscious, smart thinking, as the hooded black devils, with torn black robes, metal gloves and metal boots and not to forget MORGUL BLADES. I froze on Moréfindiel's back but then a ragged Ranger, sorry Wolf Ranger, came up with a flaming torch, Moréfindiel reared up again but this time I could keep my balance and fell off cracking my head on the hard stone knocking me unconscious. When I came round a few minutes later I was in so much agony I just curled up in a ball and gave a whimper.

"Are you ok," Came the voice of Pippin

"I'll live," I replied, my head was spinning,

"Atlanta!" Strider called out noticing me lying on the cold hard stone, "Come on we need to go, I know your injured but we need to leave now, to head to Rivendell,"

"But I can't walk," I complained

"I'll put you on Moréfindiel," Then he picked me up and carried me over to Moréfindiel.

Then he put Frodo over his shoulder and set off, it turns out Frodo was stabbed by a Morgul Blade. We headed off.

After days of walking and running, well trotting in my case, and Frodo getting worse and worse, we reached the Trollshaws. The Trollshaws are just a patch of woodland with three stones trolls. I remember when I travelled with Gandalf through here and he told me the story of Bilbo and the 13 Dwarves of Erebor. Strider set Frodo down on the grass.

"Look Frodo its Mister Bilbo's trolls," Sam told Frodo hoping to get some sort of reply, we all were as all Frodo and said for a few days was his cries of ," Gandalf!"

"Is he going to die?" asked Pippin his voice thick with worry. I dismounted with some difficulty, walked over to Pippin and give him a hug. "Your hair is an unusual colour," He told me feeling a bit better. "I know but it means I'm a white wolf."

Strider interrupted the event by saying," He's passing into the shadow world he will soon become a wraith like them." Then he took Sam to side, " Sam do you know the Athelas plant?"

"Athelas?"

"Kingsfoil,"

Kingsfoil, aye it's a weed.

"It may help to slow a the poisoning"

Aragorn's POV

I was searching through the Trollshaws for some Athelas to heal Frodo's Morgul blade wound. I would put him on Moréfindiel but there is no guarantee he would stay on, as she would rear up and attempt to fight any Nazgul t5hat come to close which would result in Frodo falling off.

I was just starting to cut some Athelas I had found when I felt a knife on my throat. I slowly started to turn when head when she, "what's this Ranger caught off his guard.

**A/N So that was chapter three, I'm going to leave the story as it is for a while, but will resume after the Christmas break, so about 6 weeks. Sorry if things seem to be moving a bit slow, hopefully as I get further into the story, as I apologize for anyone who really likes the Weathertop attack scene, I missed it out as I didn't have time and want to get the story moving on a bit. Anyways back in 6 weeks.**


	4. Note

**Hey guys this isn't a chapter, it is to let you know that instead of stopping, Of Wolves and Fellowship: The Fellowship of The Ring, for just now I will continue due to an increase in views. No reviews yet though **** First person to review can have a character made for them. The character can be an 11****th**** walker if you wish. Just PM with details like; Race (hobbit, man, elf, dwarf or even orc), if they are a wolfblood or not, age, height, eye colour, hair colour, hair length, family, personality and just other basic details. **


	5. Atlanta

**A/N Hey guys again this isn't a chapter but is completely relevant to the story. I'm not sure if I have described Atlanta properly so here are her details**

Race: Human

Gender: Female

Country of birth: Rhun

Blood: Dúnedain and Wolfblood

Age: 77

Height: 5.2 ft.

Hair colour: White

Hair length: Reaches midway down her back

Eyes: Emerald Green

Personality: Quiet, self-conscious, loves animals especially wolves and very modest

Other: Always has her hair pulled back into a low plait which is rolled up her head and pinned up halfway up. She was cast out of Rhun for being a Wolfblood.

**I'm not going to give away her tale of being cast out yet that is for another time. **


	6. Chapter 4

**A/N Hi guys so thanks to .7906 and Spottedmask12 for reviewing. So here is chapter 4. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own lotr/Wolfblood. I only own Atlanta, Elleneil and Mirima. I know this chapter is short but a short chapter is better than no chapter at all.**

Aragorn's POV

I should have known Mirima would have had a vision concerning the Ring, she always did. She used to have Elleneil, or Ellen, to help her control her visions but since Elleneil passed after an orc attack. Anyways where was I, oh yeah Arwen turned up and put a knife to my throat and then told me she had been searching for me for two days after Mirima had a vision about a Hobbit travelling with me being stabbed by a Morgul Blade.

"Well Mirima's visions are never wrong, but I guess she forgot to say that an old friend is with me as well,"

"Who?" Arwen asked

"Atlanta, but now is not the time for joyous greetings, Frodo is getting worse, and we have to get him to Rivendell as soon as possible."

After me and Arwen arguing about who would take Frodo to Rivendell we decide that Arwen would be the best to take Frodo on Asfaloth. As she rode away Sam was nearly shouting

"What are you doing those wraiths are still out, there?"

"If we continued at the pace we are at know by the time we reached Rivendell Frodo would have passed into the shadow world and be under the control of Sauron therefore Middle Earth would be doomed," I tried to reason with him, but I felt my veins begin to turn black with anger luckily I managed to stop my eyes turning from grey to yellow, as once my eyes turned I couldn't stop the wolfblood.

"Your horse could take Frodo; Lady Atlanta could ride with him,"

"That would not work as Moréfindiel only allows Strider to control her, and Strider couldn't have taken Frodo, as that would mean leaving you three to find the way to Rivendell and you would have to carry me as I can't walk very far just yet, so Arwen taking Frodo was the best option there was." Atlanta chimed in looking out of breath when she finally finished. I found I was barely able to contain laughter. Sam was looking like he had been scolded by his mother for stealing a muffin.

It was times like this I was glad Atlanta was my friend and was with us on this journey. Obviously being a Wolfblood made her sense I was only just able to control the wolf so she said that long speech to give me time to calm down.

I gave a short whistle and Moréfindiel stepped out from her resting place behind one of the trolls and walked over to us. I gently picked up Atlanta and placed her on Moréfindiel's bare back.

"I hate riding bareback," She complained.

"At least you get to ride, maybe I should injure myself so I get to ride as well as my legs are _so _tired," Said Pippin. Saying nothing I grabbed him from behind and put him on Moréfindiel behind Atlanta.

"I can't be bothered with any moaning or whining right now, it is still another six days to Rivendell,"

Atlanta's POV

After another six days of Strider leading me on Moréfindiel with the hobbits taking turns to ride behind me so _their little legs won't get tired _well that's what they said, I think they're just plain lazy, we finally arrived in Rivendell. Rivendell always had that familiar scent of lilies, everything in Rivendell had its own scent even the waterfalls did, absolutely everything but today there was another scent about, I just couldn't put my finger on it but it was a familiar scent.

Tomorrow was the New Moon, I dreaded New Moons as I just felt like sleeping all day, and I wanted to go down to the stables to see how Rohderyn was doing. I know Rohderyn isn't mine but Gilrean told me to look after the grey elvish mare until her son, Strider, was able to ride her. Strider is capable of riding Rohderyn but he just doesn't, I don't know why. I guess I will torture him to tell me why. Anyways I'm getting off the subject. We arrived in Rivendell to be greeted by Elladan and Elrohir. A rare smile crept across Striders face, well Estel as he was known here; the twins gave him a huge hug.

"I can't breathe," Estel chocked out. I stared laughing.

"Don't think we haven't forgotten you Atlanta," Elladan warned me

"Yeah we will tickle you once your leg is healed," Elrohir backed his twin brother up.

"How did you know I hurt my leg?" I questioned them.

"Just the fact that you're riding Moréfindiel bareback and that you are holding your leg out at a funny angle," they said in unison.

Just then Arwen came out her long blue dress trailing out behind her. "Sam I expect you wish to see how Frodo's doing, come with me and leave the boys to get your stuff sorted," Arwen said then lead Sam away to the room where Frodo was sleeping.

Then Elrohir lifted me off Moréfindiel and carried me to the Halls of Healing. "I think I will get used to be carried around before too long," I joked.

"No please, we don't need another spolit princess around the place,"

"Who?" I asked him.

"Mirima,"

"She's only an elfling,"

**A/N I'm not** **particularly happy with the start of this chapter but ****_all well I thought it got better through the chapter._**

**The bit in italics was written by my friend. **

**Chapter 5 will hopefully be up in two weeks. Until then ByeJ**


	7. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey guys this is chapter five where we will hold The Council of Elrond. I can never get the start of the chapter right but hey,ho.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own lotr or Wolfblood. I only own Atlanta, Mirima and the memory of Ellenil.**

**Spottedmask12 owns Rayna and .7906 owns Erimentha.**

Elvish is in _**bold italics**_

Aragorn's POV

The next morning I woke up just as the sun was beginning shine through my window. I'd better go get breakfast before Merry and Pippin scoff it all. I dressed in black riding leggings and a blue tunic perfect for spending a day at the stables before the council in two days' time.

I went down to grab breakfast in the smaller dining room for guests. The table was loaded with toast, bread, jam, tea, cheese and a selection of breakfast meats. Sitting around the table was Merry, Pippin, Atlanta and Mirima. As Mirima caught sight of me she leapt out of her seat and ran over to me. "Estel, Estel, Estel" she called out as she knocked me right over on to the floor. "You're getting heavy little one," I said to her as she was now sitting on my chest. As I said that she scampered off back to the food allowing me to get up off the floor. "I thought you would be dining with Lord Elrond for breakfast Estel," Atlanta queried, her voice sounded sleepy.

"I got up to late so I came through here as I heard there was enough food to feed around 20 famished dwarves and a spoilt princess,"

"I'm not spoilt," Mirima said with a pout.

"I was only joking," I told her then when I sat down she scrambled up on to my knee.

"Is she your daughter?" asked Pippin , " I was just wondering cause Mirima looks a lot like you, I mean her hair is the same colour and you both have grey eyes and, and…"

"Calm down young Peregrin, she is not my daughter but my sister's daughter," I told him, I always hated talking about my sister. Just then Atlanta gave a huge yawn.

"I'm off back to sleep guys," Came the voice of Atlanta.

"But you're only just up," Merry sounded confused.

"I'm feeling rather tired too, I'm off back to bed as well," Said Pippin.

"What am i going to do today then?" Merry was getting a bit upset.

"Merry,if you want you can come with me to the stables,i'm sure there is a pony you can ride." I said to Merry.

"Ok, but not before second breakfast,"

Half an hour later me and Merry headed down to the stables. As soon as we stepped into the stables I heard a frantic whinny of a horse. Rhoderyn. She poked her head over her stabler door and started banging it with her hoof. "Just coming girl," I called out to her.

"I thought, Moréfindiel was your horse,where is she?" Merry asked me.

"She's out in the wild now,i let her loose last night,"

"Why?"

"Because that's where she belongs, so shall we leave it at that?"

"I suppose,"

I know I was being rather blunt with Merry but I couldn't help it, I really just wanted to see Ellenil again, Rhoderyn was meant to be her horse but she died of illness. By this time me ans Merry had arrived at Rhoderyn 's stable.

A few hours later I arrived back in Rivendell just in time for dinner, I decided to dine with the guests before the big feast tomorrow after The Council.

Atlanta's POV

Before the Council Elladan,Elrohir,Estel and Arwen made me sit down and tell the story of how I got cast out of my town,I am free to return the Rhun just bot my town.

I took a deep breath and I began my story -I guess I better start when my mother died, It was a regular full moon day,,me all hyper and mother trying to calm me down. She was the only one in my family that knew that I was a Wolfblood, that my father wasn't really my father. Mother had told me about my father many times she said I have his hair colour only his hair was shoulder length and curly and his eyes were silvery coloured showing a bit of elvish blood. 

On that particular full moon night mother said it was best if I went alone for the night as my ' father ' was acting strange round me and mother almost like he was ashamed of us. So I went by my self and when I came back in the morning father was drunk and mother was holding my little baby sister in her arms tears falling from her emerald eyes the same shade as mine. " Is there any more of our children that aren't actually mine Lani.( my mother was called Lani.) "All 4 children are yours Will," 

" Liar!" He spat back at my mother then he slapped her hard across the face giving her such a shock she dropped baby Freya onto the floor. 

The next morning me and my older brother Robin went into mother's room to find a filthy stinking orc crouched over her slitting her throat with a knife. I wasted no time in turning into my wolf form and pouncing on the orc killing him. Just as I still in wolf form stepped away from the orcs dead body father stepped into the room ,and of course me not noticing him swapped my white fur and paws for white hair and limbs. 

A few hours later I was in front of the while town being lead to a stake where I be burned because I was a so called ' werewolf ' I kept telling them I was a Wolfblood able to control the wolf not some savage mutant dog but the guards leading me just thought I was saying that to get free, the guards down on the ground in front of the Master of the town. The look on his face said it all. I was banished from the town. I spent the next couple of years wandering around learning how to use Eolas and other wild Wolfblood things but most importantly finding my father. I found that he was living in Bree but no one in Bree seemed to now any white haired man."

The silence that followed my story was horrible but luckily for me Estel broke it by saying ," Once at the Prancing Pony I heard a few locals talking about a new man in Bee who had short white hair that looked like it had been cut with a blunt knife in a hurry,then the next year I heard that the white haired man had moved away down south,"

Just then Glorfindel entered to room and said we had half an hour to get ready for the Council. Arwen took me into her room saying I need to borrow a handed me a dark blue riding dress." Please can I just wear riding pants." I pleaded. So Arwen gave me a pair of black pants and a teal,and silver elvish style tunic to wear.I .

**A/N Hope you enjoyed the chapter,the Council Of Elrond will be in the next chapter,hope you like Atlanta's back story, I'm not sure if I should put Atlanta in a relationship so maybe review to say if you think I should and when with. Till next time **

**Bye**


	8. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey guys I'm back for chapter 6 where we will attend the Council of Elrond.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own lotr or Wolfblood .7906 owns Erimentha and Spottedmask12 owns Rayna.**

Atlanta's POV

Me and Arwen made our way to the Council and took our seats. Arwen Sat beside Estel and I sat between Arwen and Elladan. Once all the seats were taken by elves from Mirkwood and Rivendell, dwarves, some Gondorian men, Gandalf and Frodo. I sensed Merry and Pippin were hiding behind a pillar and Sam behind a bush and by the slight smirk on Estel's face he knew they were there as well. When Elrond stood up and started to speak the smirk soon vanished of his face.

"Strangers from distant lands,friends of old we are gathered here to answer the threat of Mordor,Middle Earth stands on the brink of destruction, none can escape it you can unite or you will fall each race is bound to this fate this one doom,bring forth the Ring Frodo."

Frodo stood up and set the golden band of evil on the pedestal then sat back down looking rather relived to be rid of the Ring for a short while.

Then the man next to Estel stood up, " So it is true, in a dream I saw the eastern sky grow dark but in the west a pale light lingered a voice was crying your doom is nearest hand,Isildur's Bane has been found,Isildur's Bane,"

Then just as Elrond shouted ,"Boromir!", Gandalf began to chant

"Ash nazg durbatulûk,

ash nazg gimbatul,

ash nazg thrakatulûk,

agh burzum-ishi krimpatul."

Those words seemed to affect the elves,Frodo and it also affected me I felt a sharp pain of memory run through me. My country Rhun borders the back of Mordor so orcs sometimes pass through our country,also one of my languages is Black Speech but I hate it is sounds so harsh and evil even when the words are kind. I prefer to use my native lanuage. the lanuage of the Wolf People,Wolfbloods and Wolfrangers. I have only really just learned that Wolfranger in the improper name for them ,the proper name is Almárëa Min which means Blessed One,which I suppos is true as they are blessed by the Valar to have to wolf in their blood,anyways i'm getting off track,I tend to wander off the subject I'm talking about.

"Never before has anyone uttered that tongue here in in Imladris," Elrond said to Gandalf having recovered.

"I do not ask your pardon Master Elrond for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West that Ring is all together evil," Gandalf replied back.

"It is a gift,a gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this Ring? Long has my father,the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are you lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy let us use it against him!"

"You cannot wield it. None of us can The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master," Estel was trying to reason to Boromir.

"What would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir said scathingly to Estel.

That was it no-one offended any one in my pack especially the leader. One night on our way to Weathertop Estel has said to me Pippin was a member of our pack, and to a wolf their pack is very important. My pack consisted of me, Estel (the leader), Pippin and this other Wolfblood who lived in Rivendell Erimentha, I had never met her but Elrond has planned a feast for tonight and Erimentha was invited had also heard about a Wild Wolfblood living as a ranger. Rayna I heard her name was. Anyways, once again I have gone off topic.

I was about to stand up and tell Boromir that this man sitting next to him was none other than…

"This is no mere ranger he is Aragorn Son of Arathorn…" Legolas began but I cut him off.

"You own him your allegiance, "I said to Boromir using my special trick even there isn't that much speciality about it. The trick is I stare at someone right into their eyes and make my eyes turn yellow but only the person I'm staring at can see it. So I did that. It was rather funny, as when I flashed my eyes yellow he jumped back and nearly fell over. He recovered rather quickly. No one said anything against my pack.

"Aragorn, this is Isildur's heir,"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," Legolas finished for him. His feature where like someone trying not to laugh. I had met Legolas a few years ago when I travelled to give a message to a friend of my mother's.

_Flashback_

_ A red headed she-elf named Tauriel who lived in Mirkwood the same realm as Legolas. It just so happened this time I accidently strayed off the path and ran into the Mirkwood guard. Rather like the dwarves except I didn't get caught by spiders. Anyways the elves took me to King Thranduil. Thranduil was questioning me asking why I was in Mirkwood. I kept explaining I was delivering a message for Tauriel from my mother, Cara. When I said that Tauriel emerged from the shadows, "Atlanta what did Cara want you to tell me?" she asked._

_"She asked me to tell you that the Nine were sighted hovering around the South of Mirkwood near the abandoned fortress and that you were to alert Thranduil," _

_"Why did she not send you to address me in person," came to booming voice of Thranduil._

_"Because she only trusts Tauriel." I answered careful to keep my voice soft and not lose my temper. So I flashed my eyes yellow. By the shocked look on his face it was obvious he knew about Wolf people. Then he turned to Legolas and Tauriel and began speaking to the in elvish. An hour later they were escorting me to the border of Mirkwood. "How did you manage to shock my father all it looked like you did was look into his eyes?" Legolas asked me, I was beginning to warm up to Legolas; he was rather like Tauriel away from the eyes of his father. Friendly and almost ready to have a laugh when the time called for it._

_"Well, it's just something I can do to my eyes, I can make them turn yellow, my mother says that it's because I have a small trace of wolf people in my blood." I lied,it was better people thought it was a small amount I had rather than half Wolfblood._

_Flashback End_

Estel(Aragorn) speaking brought me out of my memories, "Havo dad ,Legolas Atlanta," He said to us. I quickly glanced at Frodo he was trying to take in all this information, that the man he had been travelling with was a king.

"Gondor has no king, Gondor needs no king," Boromir's words were almost venomous.

Attempting to move on from the subject Gandalf addressed everyone, "Aragorn is right, we cannot use it"

"You have only one choice, the Ring must be destroyed,"

**A/N Sorry I didn't get all the council in, my excuse is that I had the whole chapter typed up and I saved it but then I lost most the chapter. It happened about 4 times so I kind of got bored typing it out, and anyway we all know how the council goes. So chapter six is only a couple of days late. The reason for this is that I have started a new story, a H2o fanfic so it has been taking most of my time. But from now on I will try and split the time between the two. Till next time **

**TheWargOfArda****J**


End file.
